The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of New Zealand iris grown for use as an ornamental plant for container, border, and patio. The new cultivar is known botanically as Libertia ixioides and will hereinafter be referred to by the cultivar name ‘TAUPO BLAZE’.
‘TAUPO BLAZE’ was discovered by the inventor at the inventor's nursery in Whenuapai, Auckland, New Zealand in 2002. The new Libertia variety ‘TAUPO BLAZE’ was discovered as a naturally occurring seedling selection within a commercially grown crop of Libertia ‘Taupo Sunset’ (unpatented). Selection was based on the criterion of pronounced burnt-red to scarlet foliage in fall and winter. The female parent is an individual, Libertia ixioides ‘Taupo Senset’ and the male parent is an individual Libertia ixioides, ‘Taupo Sunset’. The closet comparison plant is ‘Taupo Sunset’ which exhibits foliage that is orange-yellow in color in fall and winter. ‘TAUPO BLAZE’ is distinguishable from the comparison plant by the pronounced burnt-red to scarlet foliage color in fall and winter.
‘TAUPO BLAZE’ is hardy and exhibits compact clumping habit, profusions of pure white star-like flowers from mid-spring to summer, stiff sword-shaped leaves that are green in spring, changing to strong orange-yellow in summer, then pronounced burnt-red to scarlet in fall and winter. In autumn the flowers give way to yellow berries. Asexual propagation is accomplished by the methods of tissue culture and division. Cultural requirements are moist, fertile soil, full sun to light shade and adequate but not excess water. Mature height and breadth is 0.6 m. ‘TAUPO BLAZE’ is hardy to USDA Zone 7.
‘TAUPO BLAZE’ was first asexually propagated in 2004 in Auckland, New Zealand. Asexual propagation was conducted by the inventor and the method utilized was tissue culture. Since that time under careful observation ‘TAUPO BLAZE’ has been determined stable, uniform, and reproduces true to type successive generations of asexual propagation.